A Fresh Start
by lookingatstars
Summary: After the events of 5x13 Merlin overcome with grief transports himself back to the day he arrived in camelot, but can he change destiny? And will magic allow him to alter the course of history or will it fight against him? Can lives be saved? Can Arthur be saved?


A/N so this is just the first chapter, I'll start getting into the meat of the story in the next few chapters. I'm looking for a beta.

Arthur burned and Merlin watched. Merlin sat at the edge of the Lake and watched his friend burn into nothing but dust. Merlin's cheeks were wet but he wasn't screaming in anguish, these were silent tears that he felt would never stop. He could feel his magic weeping too, he could feel it straining against his chest searching for the piece of him that had been ripped away. His magic was getting frantic, and Merlin collapsed down in pain. The world turned gold and red and every colour in between. Then black.

Merlin woke; he was lying down on the grassy verge next to a road. He sat up and saw it was one of the roads to Camelot, he collapsed backwards wishing he could be somewhere else. The horrible raw pain in his chest had dissipated however and he felt more human than he had at the lake. After staring at the clear blue sky for a minute he stood up, he had to talk to Gwen and Gaius before he could completely collapse with grief. He stood up and began to walk the familiar walk into Camelot.

The lower town was bustling with activity, children were playing on the streets, nobody had that far away look of suffering that Merlin was expecting after so many had died at war. But Merlin was too consumed in his own grief to notice the change in the townsfolk. He came into the courtyard and saw a crowd of people gathered with an execution block in the centre. Merlin looked up to the balcony confused and saw a face that he never thought he would see again. It was King Uther.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such a practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass" Thomas was led on the execution block and with a wave of Uther's hand put to the death.

Uther began to speak again but Merlin's ears were buzzing, he remembered this day, the first time he had arrived into Camelot. He felt faint, and began to stagger backwards collapsing into a wooden beam behind him. If he had indeed travelled back to the day he arrived then Arthur must still be alive, he had an opportunity to change destiny.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." Mary Collin's wailed distracting Merlin from his thoughts. She shouted a spell and disappeared into a whirlwind of dust.

Merlin straightened himself up and found himself running to Gaius' chambers pushing a guard out of the way in his haste to see his mentor. He burst into the chambers and looked around not immediately seeing Gaius.

"Hello!" He said.

Gaius was perched on his ladder reaching a book at the top of his bookshelf. He turned at the sound of Merlin and began to fall backwards tumbling towards the floor. Merlin moved the bed under him instinctively to break his fall.

"What did you just do?" Gaius said angrily moving towards Merlin.

"Gaius, it's so good to see you" Merlin said pulling Gaius into a hug.

When they broke apart Gaius said, "I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin, Hunith's son." Merlin said, his voice breaking slightly,

"But you weren't supposed to be here until Wednesday."

"Well I am here now," Merlin grinned.

"Are you okay boy, you seem awful pale"

"I'm better than okay,"

"Where did you learn that magic?" Gaius asked.

"I was born with it, been able to move stuff around since before I was born, but I have picked up a few spells along the way."

"Who taught you?"

Merlin thought for a second, unsure whether or not to tell Gaius the whole story. "You did,"

"I did not, I would have remembered doing something as foolish as that."

"I'm from the future, I used magic to come back in time to save Arthur." Merlin decided on simply telling him from the start, it would be easier if he didn't have to lie.

Gaius looked at Merlin like he had just confessed he enjoyed kissing toads. "That's impossible. Get out! You are lucky I don't report you!"

"No really I am, I swear!"

"I told you to get out," Gaius began to come towards Merlin and he scampered back. "I swear I mean no harm"

"Leave, you really shouldn't be here!"

Merlin exited the chambers and stood in the corridor as the door slammed behind him. Well that could have gone better, he checked his pockets and found a few pennies, but he had no change of clothes or a sleeping roll. The castle was getting dark and Merlin sat on the hard steps debating what to do. He really wanted to see Arthur but he would be having dinner with his Father and Morgana and Merlin would not have access to that part of the castle. He would have to wait until training tomorrow.

Merlin stood up and exited the castle intending to find a place to sleep, he didn't want to waste his pennies on a bed for the night when the only possessions he had were the clothes on his back. He headed into the lower town pausing for a second at Gwen's door, but Gwen would not know him. Instead he found a quiet alley way and curled up into a ball, he cast a warming spell to keep the chill off and found himself thinking of the events of the past few days. Arthur had accepted him, accepted his magic and with any luck this one would too. He could save Morgana and kill Mordred as soon as he had the chance. But there was nothing he could do tonight, so Merlin slept and waited for the new dawn, when he could see Arthur again.

A/N: Aw that didn't go very well did it, I'm sure Gaius will wise up. I just thought it would be a bit unrealistic of Gaius to accept Merlin straight away I mean he doesn't even have a letter explaining who he is like he did in the TV show. Would you just accept him, he sounded like a crazy person

Sorry the chapter is so short I wanted to have him meeting Arthur be in chapter two

Thanks guys


End file.
